Mewman royal wedding
by Albertson
Summary: The long awaited wedding of Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz is here, and nobody has cold feet. Just a bit of fluff to commemorate the Royal Wedding. I know it's late, but the reason why is in the author's note. This is now seriously out-of-date. I wrote it before Series 4 started and I didn't know Marco Jr. would actually be Mariposa. Take it for what it is. I may update this.


**Mewman royal wedding**

It had been a long time coming, for all involved, but at long last, the day was finally here. For such a highly anticipated occasion, where thousands would be watching, Marco, strangely, did not feel nervous. Quite the opposite, he was on cloud nine right now. For this was his wedding day. In a few hours, he would see Star walk down the aisle towards him, wearing what he was sure was the most beautiful dress imaginable, and he would take her hand in matrimony.

"I hate to interrupt you admiring yourself in the mirror, but the Butterfly family just arrived and are getting Star ready as we speak" Tom, Marco's best man, came into his dressing room and briefed Marco. This prompted Marco to slightly speed up his preparations.

"Has Marco Jr. been pacified? As adorable as he is, I wouldn't want him disturbing the proceedings" Marco asked. Although Marco loved his little brother very much, he knew from experience that small children, when bored, tend to make their own entertainment, usually at another's expense.

"We sat him next to Star's cousin. They'll both be on their phones the entire way, and we also put some exits nearby in case of emergency, or their phones die" Tom answered. At that moment, Marco's parents came in, and Mrs. Diaz could not help but take photos.

"Mum, I told you, I'll get you copies of the wedding photos. That's not really necessary" Marco said.

"I know, but this doesn't happen every day. We want to savour every moment so we can show your kids someday" Angie replied. As soon as Angie mentioned kids, the possibility occurred to Marco that he and Star would produce royal heirs at some point after this ceremony. While not averse to becoming King of Mewni, Marco was worried about the environment he and Star would bring their progeny up in. However, he and Star would cross that bridge when they came to it.

"I came to tell you the wedding gifts have been properly stored away, ready for the reception. Be sure to open ours first, son" Raphael added.

"Thanks, Dad" Marco responded. When Mr. and Mrs. Diaz left, Tom took this moment to say something that he had been meaning to say since Star and Marco announced their engagement.

"When we first met, I honestly never pictured myself being your best man at your wedding to my ex. Now, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now" Tom stated.

"Funny, when I first met Star, we didn't get off to a good start. Now, I'll be taking her as my wife. Crazy how these last eight years have gone" Marco responded.

"Between Toffee, Bill, Meteora and everything else, I expected us all to be dead" Tom mused, jokingly. The two princes shared a good laugh and continued reminiscing of days gone by.

In Star's dressing room, she was being seen to by her bridesmaids, Janna and Kelly, and her maid of honour, Jackie. It took Jackie some getting used to, having never set foot in Butterfly Castle before, but after some assurances from Star that royal protocols were easy to remember and follow, Jackie soon got into the swing of things.

"Despite the fact that I dated Marco briefly, I somehow always knew this day would come" Jackie mused.

"Who are we kidding Jackie, we ALL knew this was coming" Janna added.

"It's too bad Buff Frog couldn't be here. He loves a good wedding" Star pined.

"It's crazy that despite all your efforts, monsters and mewmans still can't get along" Janna said, with a tinge of regret.

"Hopefully, that'll be something I can change once I get the throne" Star assured.

"Plus, you'll have Marco helping you. I have honestly never seen as good a pair as you two. You'll be fine" Jackie assured Star. Like Marco, Star was not at all nervous about the wedding. In fact, she was overjoyed when Marco asked for her hand. Her dad, who always liked Marco, partied for two days straight when he had heard of the engagement. It would've been three, until Moon put her foot down and insisted that Star and Marco celebrate in their own way. Speaking of the king and queen, Moon and River came in to see how Star was doing.

"Nearly ready, Star?" Moon inquired.

"Just adding the finishing touches" Star answered.

"Good, the pastor is getting impatient, and all the guests have arrived earlier than expected" Moon briefed. As if on cue, a royal knight came in.

"We're ready to proceed, Your Majesties" the knight gave his message.

"We're just about done here. Please inform Marco that the ceremony will begin shortly" Star instructed. The knight acknowledged his orders and left to carry them out. "Now or never, girls" Star added, and she and her entourage left to take their place. Marco, having been told the ceremony was beginning, also took his place, as did Tom.

The time had finally come to start the ceremony. In a way, mewman weddings were a lot similar to Earth ceremonies. River walked Star down the aisle, as was custom. To Star, it was the hundreds of pairs of eyes watching her that made her nervous, not the fact that she had to recite her vows on a public stage. When Star arrived at Marco's side, River gave her away, and the pastor began the ceremony in earnest.

"Dearest friends, family and honoured guests, we are gathered here to witness the joining of these two souls in the bonds of matrimony, as an affirmation of their love for one another, with our most sacred of traditions. Now, I must ask this. Should any here find reason as to why these two should not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace" recited the pastor. When no-one spoke, he continued. "Does the best man have the rings?" he inquired of Tom, who presented the couple with their wedding rings.

"Now, I am given to understand that this couple have been doubly blessed by the light of the Blood Moon. Let us give thanks to the Moon for this most cherished gift, the union of Star Butterfly of Mewni, and Marco Diaz of Earth. May this marriage be the beginning of a newfound friendship between these two societies. You may now face each other and recite your vows" the pastor said. Star took her turn first.

"Marco Ubaldo Diaz, when I came to Earth, you were my first and most cherished friend. You made me feel welcome in a world completely alien to me, and accepted me for who I was with open arms. You have been at my side through good and bad times, and I could not possibly imagine my life without you in it. With this ring, I promise to love you for the rest of my days unconditionally." Star vowed, and slipped the ring on Marco's finger. Marco then took his turn.

"Star Butterfly, you have given me so many things, a new lease on life, a sense of belonging I never had before. But most importantly, you gave me a great friend I could never think about losing. We have been on so many adventures, but none can compare to the adventure that awaits us as king and queen, as husband and wife, and, someday, as mother and father. With this ring, I pledge all that I am to you" Marco also vowed, and slipped the ring on Star's finger.

"Now begins the next part of the ceremony. To ensure that this wedding is true and honourable. I now invite the parents of both the bride and groom to step forth, and declare their intentions to release their children to each other" the pastor invited. Moon and River were first to step up, with the Diazes taking notes on what to say.

"I, Moon Butterfly, declare that my daughter, Star, shall be released into the charge of her groom" Moon declared.

"I, River Butterfly, declare that my daughter, Star, shall be released into the charge of her groom" River followed suit. Once the Butterflies took their seats, it was Raphael and Angie's turn. They think they have what to say memorized.

"I, Raphael Diaz, declare that my son, Marco, shall be released into the charge of his bride" Raphael recited, nervously.

"I, Angelica Diaz, declare that my son, Marco, shall be released into the charge of his bride" Angie also followed suit. The Diazes took their seats, and the ceremony continued.

"By the power vested in me by the Butterfly royal family and the Magic High Commission, I now pronounce you husband and wife" the pastor concluded, and with that, Star and Marco sealed their union with a passionate kiss for all to see. Everyone gave a round of applause at the newlyweds, and made their way to the reception area. Once everyone was seated, it was speech time. First up was the maid of honour.

"May I just say I never imagined myself in a castle attending an esteemed royal function such as this. Many thanks to Star's family for allowing us to be here for this happy occasion. Marco is a good man, Star, you're as lucky to have him as he is to have you. Speaking as Marco's ex, I can say for certain that he is 100% your problem now Star" Jackie joked, and sat back down. Now it was Tom's turn.

"Speaking, also, as an ex of one of the happy couple, my sentiments mirror Jackie's, Star is your problem now, Marco. But, in all seriousness, I cannot imagine two more perfectly suited people. Even when I tried my hardest to ensure this didn't happen, part of me knew this was the inevitable outcome. I'm glad to have been a part of this. Just do me a solid, Marco, and keep the details of the honeymoon between you two" Tom said, and he sat back down. Star was up next.

"Let me assure my parents that marrying the first boy I saw when I was sent to Earth was not part of my plan. But these things rarely ever go to plan, that's why I wing it most of the time. Let me also thank the Diaz family for being such great hosts during my time on Earth, and for allowing me to marry their son. I'm sure you never expected your boy to marry a princess, but here we are. Don't worry, I'll make a king out of him yet" Star gave her speech and sat back down. Marco would conclude the speeches.

"Unlike my blushing bride, I had a plan going forward with my life, but never had the courage to follow it, until she came along, and like she said, nothing really ever goes according to plan. My family had taken in many an exchange student, but none will ever compare to Star. I mean, who else can put a hole in our house with such little effort? I may never be able to fully repay Star for all she has given me, but I will spend the rest of my life trying" Marco gave his speech and sat back down.

Once the reception was finished, only family and close friends remained to open wedding presents. The Diazes got the pair a set of bath candles. Angie said that she and Raphael were using these on the day that Marco was conceived, and thus believed would help with producing royal heirs. Moon had a crown made for Star, to wear when she inevitably took the throne. River gave Marco some cologne, which he claims carries the scent of a mating warnicorn. Tom gave the couple a lamp with a special blood moon-coloured bulb, to help set the mood, as he put it, and the girls got Star an assortment of stuffed toys. Janna got an especially big teddy bear she named Mr. Nachos, and encouraged Star to put it on her dressing table. At last, the festivities were over, and Star and Marco got into the back of a carriage to take them on their honeymoon, and to start the rest of their lives.

Author's note: I had originally wanted to release this to commemorate the Royal Wedding of Harry and Meghan, but my laptop was in the shop, so you're getting it now, tough break. Anyway, like marriages, fics happen when they do, and nothing ever really goes as planned, does it? Writing this, I realise I am no good at writing wedding vows, so maybe that's why I'm not married yet. The usual disclaimers, I won nothing. Daron Nefcy and Disney own SVTFOE. Enjoy!


End file.
